


Go for it

by mainlyarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyarrow/pseuds/mainlyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to go for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go for it

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

"Look at this man two handsome rich billionaires now can add successful business owners to under our title " Tommy said smiling at Oliver as he approached him at the bar counter.

Oliver smiled and took the offered glass of champagne that was offered to him by Tommy.

He caught a flash of blonde at the corner of his eyes as he watched Felicity exit the arrow lair.

Great even I'm calling it that now ! He thought.

She was dressed down tonight as it was a Saturday and the didn't have to go into QC today. She had on a multi striped top and dark blue pants on.

Her hair pulled back in its customary ponytail and as he glanced at her shoes he smiled her Panda Shoes.

"Oliver? Oliver earth to Oliver " Tommy said waiving his hand in front of Oliver face.

Oliver slapped the hand away and glared at his friend.

"Hey don't glare at me I was talking to you?" Tommy said.

"What were you looking at anyway"

Tommy turned around and glanced in the direction were Oliver was looking at and saw Felicity standing with Thea and Roy.

All three laughing and chatting away

Tommy Smirked at his friend.

"Could you be anymore obvious?" Tommy said facing Oliver again.

"What?" Oliver said looking at his friend confused.

"No! You do not get to play dumb with me Oliver. One day someone is going to figure out how awesome she is and take her away from you"

Oliver looked over at her again and he felt his heart skip as she caught his eye and smiled at him.

She truly was remarkable.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship Tommy you know how bad at relationships I am" Oliver said sighing.

"First of all congratulations you finally admitted your feelings my friend and second of all you're an idiot!. Your a different guy now and your crazy about her stop delaying the inevitable and go get your girl!"

Tommy gave him a push in Felicity's direction and winked at him.

Oliver took a deep breath , fixed his jacket and and headed in her direction.

He ignored the smirk Roy and Thea sent his way as they left Felicity's side.

"Hi" She said giving him a smile that took his breath away.

"Hi can we go talk somewhere to talk privately?" He asked placing his hand on her elbow/

"Sure is it about or nighttime activities?" She asked and blushed as he raised an eyebrow

"Shut up you know what I meant"

They headed to his office at verdant and walked in.

He closed the door and looked at her.

She waited looking at him expectantly. He opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say.

All he could do is stare at her.

She was so beautiful.

Realizing no words were going to come out he did what he did best , he took action and walked over to her and cupped her face and kissed her for all his worth.

Her lips were soft as she kept on kissing and she gave the sexist little moan when he nipped at her bottom lip.

He walked them back to the direction of the door when he heard crash and quickly moved her behind him.

The door opened with Tommy , Thea' and Roy falling through the door in a heap.

"Hi Guys" Tommy said smiling patting down his clothes.

"About time Ollie she is awesome we need to do lunch soon Felicity' lets go guy's"

Thea said dragging Roy and Tommy out and closing the door.

Oliver took a deep breath and turned around to a blushing Felicity her took a loose strand of hair and placed it behind her ear.

"Now where were we"


End file.
